Effective and efficient resource management is an important issue facing property owners and managers. For example, a properly designed irrigation system should supply enough water to guarantee plant health and keep wasted water at a minimum. This both saves collective water resources and money for the property owner. Multitudes of data are available from a number of sources that may be utilized by property owners and managers to minimize waste. For example, data about the weather at a property may be utilized to calculate irrigation schedules. However, it is not always clear which data is relevant, how to access relevant data, and how to put the relevant data to use in managing resources at a property.